This phase 2, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled, multicenter trial is designed to evaluate the safety, tolerability, pharmacokinetics, and clinical effects of multiple oral doses of AMG 073 in adult males and females with primary hyperparathyroidism. Subjects will receive daily doses of AMG 073 of between 50 mg and 175 mg or placebo.